A Presence
by PrussianBlueee
Summary: A space horror/adventure starring your favorite characters. (hopefully.) The Aurora is a spaceship, traveling from Earth to deliver freight to surrounding planets or colonies to Earth. Unfortunately, she is stricken with a horrible problem, forcing her crew of nations to fight for survival. this is a thing I was working on for a time and I was wondering if it was any good. T.
1. Chapter 1

A Presence

 **Thought this one up when i was about to go to bed' so.. eh. Tell me how it is!**

Space is a beautiful, beautiful place. Glittering stars of far away galaxies comment the seemingly infinite darkness surrounding the beholder of the universe's beauty. If someone were to be able to explore it all, it would be several million millennia from now.

The universe however is not empty. Remember those "morons" all sitting on the curb holding up signs and screaming about "Aliens?" The travelers all remember. They now wish they listened the first time they heard it.

Now only remains is an "Alfred", standing on the deck of a shuttle. He wears a NASA

T-shirt underneath a heavy suit of armor. The faded US flag patch on his shoulder is slightly ripped, alongside the midriff of his shirt and a chunk of his jeans are missing as well on the left leg, burnt to a crisp. These sights however are obscured by his armor.. the engineer had designed it himself, with the help of a shipmate, Ludwig.

The armor held Alfred at 8 feet tall, his shoulders appearing massive with large steel shoulder plates, the height and width of which resulted in the plates obscuring the view of Alfred's head from the sides, reaching down to about his elbows as well. The chest piece was painted a now flaked and dented red, a plate surrounding his neck to protect it as well. It ended at the abdomen, that connecting through thick steel cables to a pair of metal leggings connected finally to weighted, steel boots, Alfred's face and head finally being completely hidden by a large, "stormtrooper-like" helmet with a rebreather on it.

This was all powered by a titanic power-pack, and hydraulics. Alfred wouldn't take all the credit, his shipmate Ludwig was a great help. The "power armor" was largely designed by Alfred, but put together by the hard working, superior engineer Ludwig. Alfred spared his friend a moment,.. a tear slides down his face behind the helmet.

He'd not heard from Ludwig's radio on the lower deck for two days now. He assumed the good man dead.. perhaps he succumbed to them..

Alfred was tracking the days... it was December 10th.. 4278.

Alfred sighed. He ran over the events of the last few days in his head, trying to console himself, a voice in his head punching him, egging him to go search for Ludwig. He can't be far. He would never abandon his radio.

The ship Alfred was on was large, looking like a small town was floating through space with rockets on the bottom. It wasn't, of course, but it looked like it if you had a imagination as good as Alfred's.

Alfred had lost Ludwig on the lower deck four days ago, the latter demanding that he leave himself there to work out the problems with the engines. The headstrong and annoyingly self-imposed independent syndrome German had said he'd be fine. He had a gun after all! But he only had so many rounds. A sob almost racked Alfred at the thought. The man looked sick and malnourished. He wasn't going to work on the engines, he just wanted to die in a quiet environment, because Alfred would never shut up..

Alfred shook his head. No time for that. Recap!

A few days before, the ship had started experiencing problems with her engine deck. The ship Aurora was an independent freighter.. as in she could defend herself of pirates without an escort. But the ship had been experiencing problems a day since the launch. It started with thumps in the walls, noises, and then the food made everyone sick. Everything from there was a blur of yells, green claws and crimson blood. The things were short but fast, and clearly deadly. They had a single eye, and a body designed for leaping.

Alfred sighed, recounting that several good men died in their quarters because one self righteous and wannabe honorable douchebag had pulled the pin on a grenade because the quarters were infested. Yes, the situation was bad, but not "suicide via explosion" bad. At the end of the week, there was now Alfred and Ludwig and an undetermined number of other personnel still on, and the things were also assumed to be more than eight. The personnel were international. He wanted to know where they were.

The American wasn't going down without a fight. Not now, not ever. He had to go find Ludwig. That German could damn his privacy.

Alfred finally moved from his position.. the armor heavy and tough, loud clunks every time as the boots hit the deck. When he shifted his arms in step the shoulders whirred with movement, softly. Well oiled and prepared. He took a deep breath to steady himself, clipping his radio onto the holster on the side of the armor. He began his long, long march to the underdeck

 **Author's note!**

 **Tell me if this is any good, please**


	2. Travel To The Underdeck

**A/N** Thanks to anybody who read the last chapter!

Alfred's suit was loud and big but it didn't get stuck anywhere. Moving along the halls of the Aurora, the sound of the boots bouncing off the walls, speeding down the hallway where he could hear the echoes of his own noise.. he felt a solemn, endless stream of emotion flow over him. Spending two days alone on its own had driven him just a little mad, in his heart of hearts.

Loneliness was a plague to Alfred. It caused most every tear he ever dropped, the nothingness a spear in his chest since his youth. Nothing could ever hurt a man worse than nothing. Left alone to his own devices, Alfred had been eating MRE's and listening for trouble. He couldn't imagine what could've possibly happened to the six dozen people on this ship.

He remembered chatting with an Italian fellow and his brother. One was really sassy, a cook aboard the ship, and the other an assistant to Ludwig. He forgot their names. If only he knew. He'd be calling those names right now. Out into the darkness of the dimmed or broken lights.

After walking him himself deep in thought for a good hour.. he heard his stomach gurgle.. he'd eaten all of his MRE's yesterday night...

"Shit.. dude, not now.." He spoke, to his stomach.

Yet with an insistent growl he felt hunger grip him. He needed food, and soon. He had a basic knowledge of the layout of the ship, in his head. He tried to be quiet, on the path to the underdeck, there was a medium size food court. He was going to be there in about five minutes if he continued walking at this pace. He decided.. he could make it. No need to be all Bear Grills and drink his own piss quite yet.

He broke out into a slight jog.. the armor clunk-clunk-clunking along Alfred's rhythm.

Unbeknownst to him, a being was following him, their footsteps quiet and light.. had he caught the glimpse he could've gotten as he passed, he would've seen the black business shoes and the very hem of the black trench coat.

Yet Alfred rushed. Finally, he was in the court. Tables were scattered in a totally dystopian manner. However, the lights were mostly still working and it occurred to Alfred all too quickly. Something was definitely up.

"Dude. If you or anyone is there, you'd better speak up."

He put the metal index finger against the thigh of the armor and brought it up slowly, making a loud and irritating, high pitched scraping sound.

"Aaaagh! You bastard!" Came the Italian reply.. of course, in Italian. Alfred didn't understand at all. "Why would you do that?!" Came more Italian ramblings Alfred couldn't make out.

"English or nothing dude." A man in a red t-shirt with brown hair and hazel eyes stood and growled in poor English at Alfred "Stop it asshole..!" Came the whisper yell. The man held a small handgun, obviously a up-close-personal type gun with no range whatsoever. And judging by the pose.. he didn't even know how to use it either.

Now this didn't make him not a threat. Alfred had no gun. He held his hands up.. of course still armored. His face, the man couldn't see, was actually at odds even while being obscured by the helmet. "Dude, chill. Lower the piece, will ya?" "No!" Was the snappy comeback. "I will hold it, and as high as I damn well please, you bastard! What're you doing here?!"

"I don't know dude, I'll explain everything as soon as I know you're not gonna plant one between my eyes!.." Eventually, he lowered it and Alfred got a better look. He appeared to be in his early twenties, with an olive complexion. "Come here, dumbass! You're standing in the danger zone!" "Danger wha-" Alfred's reply was cut off.. by a loud, echoing clicking noise.

Immediately Alfred struck into high gear, instantly over the counter of the small store front and hiding behind it right next to the other man. Something.. entered. It looked like one of the little green things the clicking was now known to come from mandibles on it's face.. it wandered through.. only about four feet tall but horrifying in appearance yet. Like a scorpion but it also had a single eye. A glaring red one.

A shot rang out, causing Alfred and the other man to jump.

A third man was illuminated by the flurry of bullets he let ring at the creature from a revolver. Clearly a damn impressive revolver as well with beautiful engravings. The creature was very firmly dead by the fourth round, but he allowed a fifth to fly just in case. Then, he stepped into the room, some broken glass crunching under his feet as he looked at the other two men now standing at him.

Having stepped into the light his face was made clear, he had, most easily spotted, very big, bushy eyebrows. Still worn on his face was the angry grimace he'd held while firing on the monster. Teeth bared and hatred written on his face, he slowly let it subside. "Bloody hell.."

 **A/N**

Thanks! For! Reading! If you did, and liked it, please leave a review. Will make another chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
